


A Chance

by elenilote



Series: Fragile things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe I could be the someone for him, maybe I already am?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“I don’t have anyone.”_

He says it like it’s a fact of life, nothing to make a fuss about. Just something normal, like having blonde hair or brown eyes. But it breaks my heart something bad to hear it. He should have someone, just for him. 

Derek is the Alpha, he made Isaac but still, he looks to _me_ for answers. And I…I feel responsible for him, like I’m somehow meant to protect him from all the bad stuff. Cause he’s had enough of it in his life, his dad beating him up and all that, he deserves some happiness.

That day on the field when he was knocked down…man, I swear my heart stopped for second. _No, not Isaac!_ I remember running, shouting, kneeling down in the mud almost choking with fear of what I would see. Never been so relieved in my life as when he got up and rejoined the game. 

So maybe I could be the someone for him, maybe I already am? I don’t know…Stiles says I’m an idiot and I should just kiss Isaac and to hell with all this analysing stuff. But… _Allison_. I don’t want to hurt her, as much as we’re no longer together she still means the world to me and I feel like I owe it to her to at least tell her first before I do anything. Which kinda leads back to whether I _am_ gonna do anything about Isaac? 

_Maybe_.


	2. A perfect scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a perfect moment.

“I love you.”

Isaac can’t believe his ears. He turns to look at Scott, eyes wide and mouth gaping open in surprise and disbelief. The party is in full swing behind them but the sounds are muffled, like coming from very far away and really, he couldn’t care less right now.

“What did you just say? Tell me I didn’t imagine it…” his voice is hushed, as if speaking too loud would spoil the moment and make the words go away.

Scott doesn’t reply. Instead he grins and leans in even closer and kisses Isaac square on the lips, a small, soft kiss that is everything and nothing like he’d imagined.

“I said I love you, idiot. I know…I know you’ve had feelings for me for a long time. I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner - I…I’ve had a lot to think about. But I mean it. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

He holds out his hand and carefully laces his fingers through Isaac’s, who still hasn’t recovered enough to respond. The music in the hall changes and Scott looks up and they crack a smile at the same time as the familiar sounds of ‘Perfect Scene’ filter to their ears.

Cause this is a perfect moment, Isaac thinks as they stand there on the porch, their hands fitting together like they were made for each other. There will be school tomorrow and inevitable questions but it’s still far away and the night is still young, they don’t have to think about that just yet.

 


End file.
